halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Simon-G294
}} SPARTAN-G294, also known as Simon to his peers and as Mordred later in life, was a SPARTAN-III of Gamma Company and was the first active-duty Spartan to desert and take up arms against the UNSC. As an orphan living off the scraps of the city he grew up in, Simon learned to fend for himself and gained a tenacious will to live that guided most of his actions. After being hospitalized by a dog attack, he was sent to an orphanage where he was approached and given the offer to volunteer for the SPARTAN-III program. Hoping to secure a better future for himself, Simon agreed and was taken to the planet Onyx to train as a commando for the UNSC. Although he quickly secured an unwanted reputation as one of the worst-performing candidates in the program, Simon's determination and cunning made him useful to the squad he was assigned to, Team Jian. Genetically augmented and deployed into combat at the age of twelve, Simon's first few missions with Team Jian were all successful. However, during a mission near the end of the Human-Covenant War, Simon and the rest of his team found themselves on a mission facing near impossible odds. Most of the team was wiped out and Simon, believing that he had been abandoned and left for dead, blamed the UNSC and deserted to join the Insurrectionist organization known as the Humanity Liberation Front. Fighting as a child soldier in a planet-wide insurrection against the UNSC, he would eventually gain the attention of Redmond Venter, a high-ranking HLF officer. After learning of Simon's past, Venter would make him his personal bodyguard, using the the traitor Spartan's abilities to both forward the HLF's war against the UNSC and help him rise in prominence amongst his rivals within the HLF. While working with Venter, Simon would meet Diana, an Insurrectionist "smart" AI who took a liking to him. As the fighting intensified and the HLF began to lose the battle, Simon was spotted by another SPARTAN-III who identified him as a traitor to ONI. During the UNSC's final push, Venter abandoned Simon when UNSC forces invaded his headquarters. Betrayed and left to die by the Insurrectionists, Simon was aided by Diana, who helped him reach a ship with a working Slipspace drive. After a confrontation with his former team leader, Simon and Diana escaped in the ship and vanished into Slipspace. Granted asylum by the Sanghelli, Simon was placed in suspended animation for many years only to be abandoned by the Sanghelli as well when they learned the full truth about his past. Following a series of harrowing attacks on the UNSC, the embittered young traitor would eventually become a mercenary operating under the pseudonym of "Mordred", selling his services out to anyone willing to pay for them. History Genesis Urchin and Recruit Simon was born on the Inner Colony world Constantinople in 2538. His mother was a dirt-poor prostitute who had already half-killed herself with alcohol and drug addictions, and she died shortly after giving birth to him in the slums of the city they lived in. Simon's early upbringing was at the hands of several local dregs, who helped feed and look after the young child. During this time, Simon was not known by any name; his mother had neglected to give him one and the few people who looked after him were not themselves interested in coming up with one for him. When he was around five or six, the boy began to scrounge for food on his own, and would constantly be digging through trash bins behind shops and restaurants for edible scraps. This period of impoverishment taught him a primitive philosophy of self-sufficiency and also made it hard for him to trust others (other urchin children like himself tended to either steal the food he found or drive him out of their own scrounging "territory"). Although the difficulty of finding food left him weak and malnourished, he continued to survive on his own until a vicious encounter with a stray dog hiding in a garbage bin left him badly mauled. The dying boy was discovered by the local police and, after being treated, was sent to an orphanage. Although the orphanage's staff worried that the new child's lack of any sort of regular social background might make him dangerous to be put around other children, they were mistaken in this regard. The boy (named "Simon" by one of the caretakers) was not a sociopath, although he did prefer solitude to the company of the other children. However, he was far behind all of the other orphans in terms of education; he could barely read and had no experience with any of the fields taught to children his age. While he was intelligent enough to quickly grasp the remedial classes that were taught to him, he also caused problems by stealing and hoarding food and pilfering other items of interest from other children. While not particularly happy in the orphanage, Simon appreciated the certainty of food and shelter he provided. However, he was ultimately dissatisfied with it because it did not give him any certainty to what would happen in his future. The only thing he could really hope for was that he would be adopted, something that unfortunately did not occur often in that area. It seemed that he would be sheltered and educated until he was of age before being given back to the streets in order to fend for himself. This bleak future changed in 2544, when Simon was "interviewed" by an ONI lieutenant who had been dispatched to recruit applicable candidates into the SPARTAN-III program. Although not entirely taken in by the lieutenant's talk of honor and duty (these concepts were still relatively new to him), Simon was enchanted by the thought of enjoying the security of both a brighter future than the one currently in store for him and the idea of once again securing what he saw as a sustainable food source. Simon agreed to be recruited into Gamma Company and was shipped to Onyx for training. Training "The Brilliant Failure" Simon's arrival on Onyx alongside over three hundred other candidates for the program was met with a test that the man in charge of the program's training division, Lieutenant Kurt Ambrose, had utilized with great success during the initiations of the Alpha and Beta candidates: a jump from a high-flying Pelican dropship at night. Simon's first temptation to defy orders due to his own fears came at this point, and it was only through luck that he was not kicked out of the program: as he was preparing to give up and step away from the edge of the Pelican's open troop bay, he tripped and plummeted towards the ground. Only a hasty opening of the parachute he'd been issued saved him from a messy death on the surface. Along with the others who had passed the test (out of Alpha, Beta, and Gamma companies, Gamma had the lowest amount of washouts from the "jump test"), Simon entered into an intensive training program that sought to turn the young children into skilled special warfare operators in much less time than that used by the SPARTAN-II program. At first, while the program focused principally on physical conditioning, Simon was indistinguishable from the other candidates. His life as an urchin had made him naturally fast and agile and he was noted by his trainers for having a high amount of endurance for lengthy exercises such as distance running. However, as the program entered into combat training it became clear that he was many times less suited for combat operations than his peers. While physically there was nothing wrong with him, he lacked the same amount of motivation possessed by the other trainees. Most of these children had been orphaned during Covenant attacks and were driven to succeed and become better warriors by the hope of revenge upon the alien aggressors. Simon, on the other hand, had volunteered based upon his own self interest and was not so much interested in excelling as he was in not being washed out of the program. While not necessarily lazy, Simon did not put as much effort into his training as the others did and it showed. Before long he had gained infamy as being one of the worst-preforming members of the company. Sparring matches almost always ended with him on his back, weapons he wielded tended to miss their target or jam due to being improperly loaded, and equipment he operated often wound up useless in the field or broken. His tendency to often go off by himself and an innate desire to be left on his own did not help matters, as they distanced him even further from his fellow trainees. However, in spite of these deficiencies Simon rarely ever "died" during combat exercises. He had an innate knack for knowing which places were safest to hide or take cover in, something that helped him escape from tight situations he got himself into due to his own failures. Simon was widely acknowledged as being the worst trainee in the program, lacking almost any useful specialty to add to a team's capabilities. He did possess one true saving grace though, which prevented him from being dropped from the roster entirely: a sense of cunning and deviousness lacked by the other candidates. Unlike his peers, who were extremely smart and skilled tactically, Simon was more than willing to do anything it took in order to accomplish the objectives set in place by whatever exercises Lieutenant Ambrose and Gamma Company's drill instructors put to them. He employed "underhanded" tactics that the others felt uncomfortable using against their fellows, such as faking surrender (when surrendering was allowed by the exercise), playing dead (during exercises that utilized the anesthesia-inducing tactical training rounds), and even bribing some of the less conscientious trainees into "allowing" his own team to win with extra food from his private "stash" (Ever since coming off the streets, Simon had always been paranoid about not having enough food to eat. Therefore, he developed a habit of stealing food and hoarding it away in various places. He rarely ate from these stockpiles and the food stored there often went bad, but he felt safer knowing that they were there if he needed them.) While he was often reprimanded by various DIs and occasionally Lieutenant Ambrose himself, who asserted that such tactics would never work on the real battlefield, Simon believed that he was learning a different lesson from the tricks and cheats he employed during exercises: how to utilize whatever methods were on hand and available to him in order to survive and win. One particularly egregious example of Simon's devious streak occurred during a team-building exercise shortly before the S-III trainees were organized into permanent teams. Placed in groups of four and pitted against each other while armed with training weapons loaded with TTR rounds, the Spartan candidates were scattered throughout one of Onyx's many woodland training grounds. The appointed leader of Simon's team, one Ralph-G299, was ill-suited for the role and constantly got the team into impossible situations due to his aggressive and poorly thought out tactics. When he refused on several occasions to take better advice from his subordinates, Simon shot him in the back with several TTR rounds and turned command of the team over to a shocked Vincent-G270, who wound up leading them much more competently. Simon was severely punished once the exercise was over (the point of randomly assigning team leaders was as much a way to teach the subordinates how to operate under poor officers as it was a means of giving every candidate a leadership experience) and he made an enemy of Ralph, but gained a newfound respect, small though it was, from his peers. Team Jian After two years of performing combat exercises with randomly assigned teams and leaders, the Gamma Company trainees were divided into five-man teams, each with its own pre-assigned team leader based upon statistics gathered during previous leadership exercises. Simon was never even considered for a leadership role and indeed he did not want one; he was content to follow any leader who did not make rash, suicidal choices during battle. He was assigned to Team Jian under the command of fellow trainee Jake-G293, who was known as one of the best-performing individuals in the company. However, the other members of the squad were not so exemplary. Mary-G130 was feared amongst the other trainees for her short temper and had been disciplined on several occasions for starting fights. Terrence-G150 was also a troublemaker, but for different reasons: he enjoyed stealing things, be they large or small, and had been disciplined by both his superiors and his fellow trainees for his thieving ways. Ralph-G299 was, like Mary, a fight-starter and already bore a grudge against Simon for the incident during the leadership exercise. Jake was less than pleased to be assigned to such a ragtag team (Team Jian quickly gained the nickname of "Problem Squad"), and at first group cooperation was substandard. All five members of the squad had, like all other Gamma trainees, been trained and conditioned to accept decisions from their superiors that they disagreed with and carry on obediently with the tasks at hand. Unfortunately, Jake was the only member of the group completely committed to this maxim. The first several exercises Team Jian was put to resulted in abysmal failures, as it was constantly being outmaneuvered and outpreformed by both drill instructors and other teams. Although each of the team's members, including Simon, did put some effort into performing better as a team, their collective flaws and weaknesses always seemed to doom efforts to improve to failure. At one point, even the stalwart Jake began to lose hope of ever improving. Ironically, it was a catastrophic failure that put Team Jian back on the path to success. An exercise they had to perform was a live-fire obstacle course studded with booby traps and patrolled by DIs armed with TTR rounds. Although the booby traps, which were all explosives of some kind, had their potency severely limited to avoid actually killing trainees, they were still highly dangerous. For the purposes of this particular exercise, all of the traps were highly visible but almost impossible to bypass without exposing oneself to fire from the DIs. Therefore, the teams had to work as a unit in order to cover each other from DIs while also properly disarming the booby traps. Team Jian made it about midway through the course before being pinned down by multiple DIs. While the rest of the team supplied covering fire, Jake instructed Simon to disarm the latest booby trap. Unfortunately, the combined noise of shouting and gunfire spooked the jittery Simon as he struggled to disarm the weapon, and he accidently detonated it instead. The resulting explosion caught him full in the chest at close range and came very close to killing him. He spent two weeks in critical condition in the training facility's medical wing, and although he emerged without any permanent damage to his combat capabilities, Simon's chest would bear a spiderweb of distinctive scars that stretched across and around his torso for the rest of his life. Following the disasterous obstacle course mission, each member of the team blamed themselves for what had happened to Simon and vowed to redouble their efforts to perfom better as a team. While they mentally punished themselves for imagined failings, Simon had to face the reality of the situation: he had almost died because of his failings as a soldier. At close to ten years of age, he began to be intensly afraid of dying during training and during the combat deployments against the Covenant that he knew were to come. Although this fear drove him to better cooperation with his teammates and a more dedicated attitude towards his training in general, it also made him realize just how short of a life expectancy he might possibly have when deployed in the field. This realization made him bitter towards the military and towards the UNSC in general, and when each of his inner musings about this fact ended with the admittance that he had, in fact, volunteered for the program, this made him even angrier. A further addition to his growing bitterness stemmed from the stories the trainees swapped during their downtime. Most of the children had been orphaned by Covenant attacks, but the stories they told were filled with fond remembrance for life before tragedy had reshaped everything. Rather than making Simon grateful for the fact that he had not had to experience the same pain as they had, these stories instead made him resentful of the fact that everyone around him had been able to experience the joys of having a real home and family. Remembering his daily struggles to survive on the streets of his home city further widened the gap between himself and the other trainees and deepened his resentment of the fact that he would probably die without ever having the pleasant experiences the others could fall back on. When his negative emotions became too overpowering, Simon found hobbies outside of training to lessen their burden. He took up writing and kept a diary through which he could vent his thoughts and frustrations. Although his inner resentments gnawed almost constantly at Simon's mind, he did his best to ensure that they were at least put to productive use. He used his bitterness at his inferiority to the other trainees as a means of galvanizing himself to train harder than he ever had before. Although he remained towards the rear of the overall skill pool, he also came to be more appreciated by his teammates. While Jake dissaproved of Simon's devious tactics, he could not deny that they were quite useful in some situations and it was because of this "wild card" that Team Jian managed to secure occasional victories during exercises against other teams. Ralph would always dislike Simon, and the two did their best to avoid each other as much as possible without hindering their team's effectiveness. On the other hand, Mary and Terrence did appreciate their unusual teammate. Mary enjoyed his devious nature, and the two often collaborated whenever Mary wished to pick a fight with another team. Terrence, who was always getting into trouble for stealing odds, ends, and the occassional piece of expensive equipment, found in Simon a willing accomplice in many of his "heists". Simon was more than willing to risk punishment in exchange for more food for his stashes (which could now be found in almost every part of the training facility), and often helped Terrence plan out nightly raids. The bonds Simon formed with his teammates proved to be an even greater incentive to perform better at his training than his internal resentments, and as Team Jian grew closer together he came to consider his squadmates (aside from Ralph) to be true friends, the first time in his life that he had actually admitted to such a relationship. However, this closeness made him much less responsive towards people from other teams, and Team Jian as a whole gained a reputation for being very reserved and withdrawn when dealing with those outside their squad. One non-Jian trainee that Simon acknowledged, at least inwardly, was one Cassandra-G006, a member of Team Kopis. She, like Simon, had poor ratings when it came to combat exercises but had made up for this shortcoming by becoming one of Gamma Company's few medical specialists. About a year before Gamma Company's augmentations, Simon developed a small crush on her, which he was not bold enough to express openly and thus kept private. He did make the mistake of telling his secret to his teammates, and it became a common article of derision during playful banter. Augmentations and Graduation As the time approached for Gamma Company's graduation, Simon continued to improve but unfortunately also continued to be surpassed by the others. Although he had grown used to the constant embarrassments that came with losing every sparring match and being considered by others to be more of a hinderance than a help, he still fostered the bitterness that had developed within him during earlier parts of training, bitterness at both lacking any experiences even beginning to approach those of a normal life and the superior skills of those around him. Nevertheless, he continued to struggle at getting better and was motivated not by any sense of loyalty to the UNSC or humanity but by his determination to make himself strong enough to be able to survive on the battlefield. When the time for Gamma Company to receive a series of chemical augmentations that would improve their combat abilities and complete their transformation into Spartans, Lieutenant Ambrose, himself a recipient of such drugs, gave every member of the company a chance to opt out while their was still time. He feared that the drugs might have critically adverse effects on the recipients, as they had with the SPARTAN-II candidates several decades prior. Still fearing that he would die in combat, Simon seriously considered quitting while he still had the chance. However, the bonds he shared with his teammates compelled him to stay on, and he and the rest of Gamma Company were taken to a medical facility, the UNSC Hopeful. There they were injected with the following chemicals: *Drug 8942-LQ99: A carbide ceramic ossification catalyst to make skeletons virtually unbreakable. *Drug 88005-MX77: A fibroid muscular protein complex that boosted muscle density and strength. *Drug 88947-OP24: A retina-inversion stabilizer drug. It boosted color and night vision capabilities. *Drug 87556-UD61: Improved colloidal neural disunification solution, which in turn decreases reaction time. *Drug 009762-OO: A mutagen that alters key regions of the subject's frontal lobe. Enhances aggression, strength, endurance, and tolerance to injury. Kept in check by antipsychotic and bipolar-integration drugs. While the first four of these augmentations had been carefully researched and improved upon by top military scientists over the course of the SPARTAN-III program, the last one was not. This was a new feature, introduced by Ambrose himself because he felt that the Spartans would need them in the missions they were to undertake, and its administration was illegal. Although it would prove useful to the Spartans in the months to come, it also threatened to make them irrational and violent if not properly kept in check. In order to prevent this from happening, the ONI "handlers" assigned to brief and monitor the deployed SPARTAN-IIIs regularly administrated drugs to their charges that countered the negative effects of the illegal augmentation. Following their augmentations, Gamma Company was shipped back to Onyx, where they spent a short period of time adjusting to their improved bodies and perfecting their use of the newest models of the Semi Powered Infiltration armor. Once this phase was complete, Lieutenant Ambrose and the ONI officers involved with the SPARTAN-III program began preparations for Gamma Company's deployment against the Covenant. In the meantime, every squad in the company competed against each other for "top honors" in a series of training skirmishes using non-lethal stun rounds. Although Team Jian did not make it very far in the competition, they still did much better than what was expected of the "mongrel squad". When all but three teams had been eliminated, the rest of Gamma Company departed Onyx and readied themselves for war. The "Great War" Early Deployments Defense of the Ides of March Following the successful mission on Persephone IV, Team Jian was rotated to a UNSC destroyer, the Ides of March. With prowlers in short supply and high demand, ONI could no longer afford to take all of the stringent security precautions with the SPARTAN-III program in the past, and that meant that exposing the child super soldiers to regular military personnel was considered an acceptable risk. Although Jian mainly kept to itself and kept its contact with others to a minimum, Simon still found excuses to eavesdrop on Naval and Marine personnel as they discussed their civilian families back home. He enjoyed hearing these conversations, which helped fuel his idealized dream of a normal life outside the military. The Ides of March was also transporting Jian's fellow S-III squad Team Kopis. Although his teammates teased him about the crush he had had on Cassandra-G006, Kopis's medical specialist, during training, SImon did not use the redeployment as an excuse to flirt and instead stayed within the close confines of his own squad. Although Jian was friendly with Kopis and Jake shared a friendship with its leader, Vincent-G270, the introverted team had almost as little contact with Kopis as they did with the regular military. After completing its patrol near Covenant-controlled space, the Ides of March began to return to the Inner Colonies. However, it was ambushed by a small Covenant ship before it could enter Slipspace. While the attacking ship had little in the way of weapons, its stealth systems allowed it to sneak up on the human destroyer and destroy its point defense systems before dispatching dozens of Jiralhanae-led boarding parties onto the ship. The ship's marine security forces were quickly overwhelmed, as were most of the naval crew. As the few remaining marine and navy personnel barricaded themselves on the ship's bridge, destroying all navigational data in the process, the two SPARTAN-III teams volunteered to make their way to the ship's engineering core to try to get a distress call out. While Team Kopis occupied engineering, Jian split up to cover different corridors leading to engineering. Alone and guarding his assigned corridor, Simon began to have a panic attack regarding the unseen Covenant enemies. Fearing that he would be ambushed and killed, Simon reported that he was under attack and received Jake's permission to retreat back to Kopis's position. However, a few minutes after he did this a large Brute pack attacked the engineering room. Although Kopis had taken precautions when Simon had retreated, they had lessened their guard somewhat after Simon's phony attackers had failed to appear. With most of Team Jian engaged in their respective corridors, Kopis was forced to battle an overwhelmingly large amount of hostiles with little cover and only Simon to supplement their team. Simon was downed early into the battle, when a Brute chieftain attacked him with an energy sword. The chieftain slashed through Simon's visor and across his forehead, missing his skull by only a fraction of an inch. Although Kopis put up a staunch resistance, they were rapidly overwhelmed by the Brutes. When the smoke cleared, there were only a three combatants left standing: Vincent, Cassandra, and the sword-wielding Brute chieftain. Vincent and Cassandra attempted to bring down the hulking chieftain, but Vincent was decapitated and Cassandra was forced to reload before she could penetrate the chieftain's armor. Simon, barely conscious, opened fire on the chieftain with a pistol, buying Cassandra the time she needed to reload and finish off the chieftain. The rest of Team Jian finally arrived to the scene of the massacre. Cassandra, stunned by the deaths of her teammates, still managed to pull herself together in order to treat Simon's head injury. Team Jian would successfully hold the engineering deck until a nearby UNSC patrol responded to the distress signal and drove the remaining Covenant off the ship. When Simon awoke in a ship's infirmary, he had miraculously suffered no brain damaged from his close shave with the energy sword. However, the weapon had left an ugly scar on his forehead, which he would later keep perpetually covered by bandages. After learning about what had happened to Team Kopis, he was shocked and appalled, especially after seeing the grief-stricken Cassandra. While this shamed him into striving to be a better fighter, he did not admit what he had done and no one was ever the wiser. Furthermore, the incident only increased his resentment of the UNSC, which he saw as being ultimately responsible for Kopis's death and Cassandra's suffering. When Cassandra was rotated into Team Jian to serve as a sixth member, Simon actively made an effort to reach out and connect with the quietly grieving Spartan, although he maintained his usual stoic and reserved demeanor while doing so. Operation: MAD DOG With the Covenant's military war machine now locked in a brutal struggle with the UNSC's fleets and armies over control of Earth, every eye in the galaxy was fixed upon the Sol system. However, some of the more stubborn Insurrectionist factions were not content with sitting back while the battle for humanity's survival played out. While some conducted guerilla campaigns of their own against the Covenant, other more opportunistic factions took advantage of the UNSC's weakness to make whatever gains they could, no matter how temporary these gains might be. Several such factions chose to base themselves on Mamore, a colony world that had been increasingly racked by rebel conflict as the 26th century wore on. Although the first organized rebellion on Mamore had been crushed over a decade earlier, this had only bought the planet some respite before more rebel factions began to make their moves against government authorities. Now, with no organized military support left to aid its peacekeeping effort, Mamore's planetary government had all but collapsed in the wake of a planet-wide uprising sparked by the UNSC's lack of success in the war against the Covenant. While most of Gamma Company was rushed back to Earth to aid in its defense, Team Jian was diverted in an ONI Prowler to conduct a quick mission on the embattled planet. ONI had received intelligence that several nuclear weapons were being held by a faction of Insurrectionists on Mamore, and it wanted to both prevent the rebels from keeping such dangerous weapons and to secure the weapons for the UNSC's use in the ongoing battle for Earth. The mission was simple: intercept the convoy that was transferring the bombs to a more secure location, retrieve them, and return to a waiting dropship for dustoff. With no friendly authorities to rely on and the possibility of an attack at any moment, the Prowler would not wait any longer than two hours for Jian to return with its objective. Once they landed and determined the course that the targeted convoy would be taking, Team Jian split into two groups. The first, containing Mary, Terrence, and Simon would open fire on the convoy and slow it down so that Jake, Ralph, and Cassandra could retrieve the nukes and retreat to the dropship in a Warthog LRV. The ambush team would then do the same in their own Warthog. As planned, the ambush group attacked and disabled the vehicle that ONI's informant had tagged as carrying the weapons, then turned on the rebel soldiers assigned to guard it. While Jake's team fought their way to the truck and quickly retrieved all of the stolen warheads, Mary led Simon and Terrence as they laid down a hail of covering fire. With most of the convoy's guard dead or fleeing, the retrieval team had no difficulty making off for the dropship. But as the ambush team moved to do the same, they were startled by the appearance of a rebel-operated Hornet along with several trucks filled with Insurrectionist soldiers. Although Terrence managed to down the Hornet with several well placed sniper rounds to its cockpit, their Warthog was destroyed and the three Spartans were forced to flee on foot towards the dropship. With Mary and Terrence covering him, Simon requested over the radio that the dropship come pick them up where they. The pilot refused, stating that since the nuclear weapons were on board, he could not risk landing in a hot zone. At that moment, the dropship was discovered and ambushed by more Insurrectionist soldiers, preventing the other members of Team Jian from returning to help their beleaguered squadmates. Pinned down in a ravine, the three members of the ambush team were forced to abandon their attempts to reach the dropship as they fought to repel their attackers. Simon's radio was knocked out by a glancing blow to the helmet, and as he attempted to recover he saw Terrence gunned down by a lucky shot from a rebel soldier. As he and Mary struggled to flee once more, Mary was shot several times in the back. Still, she urged Simon to keep running as she herself put up with her wounds and did the same. Through a mixture of luck and tenacity, they both managed to evade their pursuers. With both of their radios knocked out during the firefight, they could only hope for the best as they hurried towards the dropship's landing zone. Before they could reach it, Mary collapsed from her wounds, which had been more serious than she'd let on. As she died in Simon's arms, he saw a distant Pelican rise and begin to vanish into the night sky. Less than a minute after it had taken off, he lost sight of it completely. He was alone and abandoned in the middle of rebel territory. Among the Rebels Fully believing that he had been intentionally left behind by the UNSC, perhaps due to some discovery his superiors had made about the incident on the Ides of March, Simon resigned himself to being marooned on a colony that was both recovering from recent Covenant incursions and in the midst of a planet-wide insurrection. Knowing that he lacked the ability to survive in such an environment by himself, Simon hid his armor and weapons in a nearby cave. Returning to the scene of the firefight, he scavenged suitable (if blood-stained) clothes from the corpse of one of the dead rebels and began to make his way towards the nearest population center, a small town called Cary. Upon arriving in Cary, Simon quickly discovered that the town was completely overrun by gangs of rebels who, although lacking the leadership that most occupied Mamorian towns were under, managed to prevent the few UNSC forces remaining in the area from gaining much of a foothold. Not trusting anyone, he relied on his early life experiences to live by himself for several days on Cary's dusty streets. As the days wore on, Simon's anger at the UNSC for abandoning him in enemy territory soon turned to full-blown hatred as he began to blame the military government for everything that had happened to him. On his fifth day alone, he met Emily, an orphaned girl who had become a soldier for the insurgents and was leading a small band of child soldiers, reporting to one of the rebel gangs that was attempting to secure control of the town for themselves. Impressed by the way a hungry Simon managed to overpower one of her gang members and secure a rifle for himself, Emily offered him a place in the group. Just as he had with the UNSC many years before, Simon joined not for idealogical reasons but because he wanted a more certain place in life. In the coming weeks, he would discover that the "incompetence" he had suffered during his time in Gamma Company had only been a hindrance when he was compared with his fellow Spartans and crack Covenant troops. Compared with the poorly trained insurgents who ran Cary he was a masterful fighter who soon impressed even adult rebels with his tenacity and enhanced reflexes. Although he could have usurped Emily's position as leader of her gang (which the adult insurrectionists affectionately called "The Rat Pack"), Simon did not want any leadership position, especially one in an environment that was still alien and unfamiliar to him. He was wracked with doubts about being linked with the Insurrection. Although he now hated the UNSC, he still remembered all of the news stories that he and the other members of Gamma Company had been shown during their training that depicted all of the horrible acts of terrorism that Insurrectionists had committed. Furthermore, he had serious qualms about being part of an organization that had killed two of his friends. However, his uncertainty was offset by the openness with which he was received and accepted by the members of the Rat Pack gang. Most of them had led similar hard lives and they were eager to have such a "skilled" fighter join their ranks. Under Emily's direction, he learned about the subtle background politics that ran the anarchy-ridden Mamore. Although the various factions that had risen up against the planetary government were all technically united under the Insurrectionist banner, they were very disorganized and many behaved more like criminal gangs than political revolutionaries. Infighting over recruits and weapons was the norm, and Emily led the Rat Pack to do odd jobs for any group of insurgents who wouldn't turn away help from children in return for the food and equipment they needed to survive in the universe of constant violence that was Mamore. As the weeks began to turn into months, Simon began to see Emily and the Rat Pack as a new family to replace the one he had lost when he had been marooned. As Emily's chief "lieutenant" he began to grow more accepting of his new status in life: no longer a special forces soldier, he was instead just another mongrel child who was scrambling to survive amidst the fires of war. Although it reminded him unpleasantly of his life before the SPARTAN-III program, he threw himself into the day to day affairs of survival, as it helped to hide the pain he still felt from the loss of his friends and his pangs of hatred for the UNSC. United For War The Mamore Insurrection Quest for Vengeance Raid on Arcadia Hijacking the Summer's Vigor Operation: SINS OF THE FATHER Initial Operation Fiasco Public Enemy Number One On the Run Personality and Traits Mental Report While possessing no natural mental illnesses or defects, Simon is an extremely troubled and conflicted individual. From his earliest days of fending for himself on the streets of the city he grew up in, he learned that he could only rely on himself if he was to have any hope of survival, and this knowledge would damage his efforts to become a better team player during training. Even before being deployed in combat, he was infamous for being more worried about staying “alive” during exercises than risking himself to help his team. His lack of talent, coupled with the devious cunning that led him to come up with plans that often involved cheating in order to succeed, made him very unpopular amongst the other SPARTAN-III trainees and his anti-social nature almost completely prevented him from forming bonds or friendships. Although he did eventually connect with the members of his team, Simon would be very anti-social over the course of his life, reaching out to only a few people and trusting even fewer. The circumstances regarding Simon’s infamous cowardice were more complex than one might expect from first glance. Although he had always preferred to run rather than fight while on the streets, Simon was more than willing to fight if necessary. However, upon experiencing life in the orphanage and hearing other trainees’ tales of happy, normal lives with their families, he became aware of everything in life that he had been unable to experience as a result of the circumstances of his birth and his integration into the Spartan program. Determined to survive in order to experience a “normal” life (or an idealized form of it), he became more and more focused on mere survival rather than combat, leading to a philosophy of self-preservation being ingrained in his psyche. His actions resulting from this led to dire consequences, the most egregious of which were seen when almost every member of Team Kopis was killed due to his abandoning of his post during combat. Nevertheless, Simon became less focused on self-preservation when his vendetta against the UNSC began, and even after he abandoned this goal to pursue mercenary work, his more cowardly instincts had been severely tempered. Simon is also known for being vindictive and sometimes even spiteful. During his training this manifested itself as a general resentment for those who showed up him or his team in exercises, although this trait was gradually dulled by both training and experience. However, his vindictiveness blossomed into full fledged hatred against the UNSC, slowly growing from a mere irreverence during training to a growing resentment as he experienced combat and saw other S-IIIs die in the line of duty, and finally becoming vengeful rage after the death of his teammates and his subsequent perceived "abandonment" during the Mamore operation. Following this, Simon became more and more centered around revenge as he fought against both the UNSC and the Insurrection after members of the former abandoned him during the UNSC's final victory on Mamore. Although he would eventually decide that his vendettas would accomplish nothing other than getting himself killed, Simon would never be able to forgive the UNSC for what he blamed it for doing to his life. In spite of his many flaws and failings, Simon is very determined and will stop at almost nothing to achieve goals once he commits himself to them. Furthermore, in spite of the loyalty and trust issues he developed after deserting the UNSC, he can be very devoted to those he feels indebted or obligated to in some way and will even go so far as to risk his life for them if he feels that it is necessary. He is tactically clever when it comes to his own positioning on the battlefield, but is no leader and is very unskilled at coordinating groups of people. Nevertheless, his intelligence and deviousness have helped him to escape potentially lethal situations, especially during his vendetta against the UNSC. Although his later training improved upon his combat skills greatly, he still relies mainly on his wits to help him succeed during combat. Relationships With Team Jian With Cassandra With Diana Appearance During his early life, Simon’s head was always covered by a tangled mop of dirty black hair. When he entered the SPARTAN-III program it was shaved off so as to conform with military regulations, but after deserting he grew his hair out again as a sign of defiance. As an Insurrectionist guerilla, with few creature comforts to aid in grooming, his hair grew out long, but he cut it back to somewhat regular lengths after leaving the Insurrectionist cause. From his early days, Simon was always a thin, scrawny child even during periods when he was well fed. His training and augmentations surprisingly did little to change this trait and most people would never guess that he is a former Spartan merely from looking at him. His left arm, which was lost during his vendetta against the UNSC, has been replaced by a robotic prosthetic which he has heavily modified in order for it to act as a base in which Diana can be inserted and project herself. Simon’s chest is covered with scars, most of them inflicted when a bomb he was defusing during a training exercise detonated. After Gamma Company began to operate with Semi Powered Infiltration armor he began to wrap his torso in bandages claiming that the scars chafed under the armor. He would also receive a vicious slash across the forehead from a Brute Chieftain’s energy sword during the engagement on the UNSC Ides of March. This he would also cover with a bandage, a private admission of guilt and shame for his role in Team Kopis’s destruction. Simon rarely laughs or smiles and generally maintains a stoic expression or a scowl on his face. When he does smile it is usually when few or no people are present. His piercing gray eyes often disturb people when he stares at them, which he often does when analyzing potential enemies. When not clad in his modified SPI armor, Simon generally dresses in a ragged, patchy overcoat and wears the cape hat he was given when he was a member of the Insurrection. Like most Spartans, his skin is very pale from spending so much time inside his armor. Skills and Abilities Equipment Trivia *Simon harbored a particular dislike for Ash-G099, the leader of Gamma Company's Team Sabre. He saw him as a brown noser who was constantly playing for Lieutenant Ambrose's attention. Gallery File:Simon_Hat.jpg|Simon's hat, received while he was fighting in the Insurrection. File:Simon_orphan.jpg|Simon as a homeless orphan during his childhood. File:Simon_Rebel3.jpg|Simon-G294 as a rebel fighter on Mamore. Behind the Scenes *Simon was Actene's first character on Halo Fanon *Since Actene is a terrible brow-beater when it comes to thinking of names for his characters, the name Simon was taken from The Lord of the Flies which Actene was reading at the time. Simon-G294 bears little or no resemblance to the boy from the novel. *As of May 5, 2010, this article has the fourth most page views out of all Spartan characters on the Wikia, with the leading three articles being SPARTAN-144, SPARTAN-013, and SPARTAN-091. *Many of the pictures of Simon in this article come from the anime series Mobile Suit Gundam 00. *Simon's overall alignment is Chaotic Neutral, but he displays both good and evil tendencies over the course of his story. Category:Actene